kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the leader of the pirates who sail the waters of Neverland, and Peter Pan's arch nemesis. He first appeared on Disney's "Peter Pan". He hooked us in "Peter Pan" (1953). Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless to defeat Peter Pan. His vessel is used as a transport for Riku to Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland. They team up with Peter Pan, who is trying to free Wendy, who has been imprisoned on the ship. They do battle with Captain Hook, and, just like in the movie, send him fleeing from the crocodile when he is defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Hook makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. Personality Captain Hook is very arrogant and full of himself, and gets angry if someone insults him. He tends to hold a grudge against Peter Pan for stealing his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. In the Disney movies, he is portrayed as an excellent manipulator and liar. Two examples are when he manipulated Tinker Bell in the first movie and Jane, Wendy's daughter in the second movie. He is cowardly and sometimes acts like a wimp, particularly when he hears the sound of Tick Tock Croc coming close by. However, he is also an excellent swordfighter, which makes him quite a challenge for Sora and Peter Pan when they fight him. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Part 1 The pirate who is working with the Heartless to pay revenge to Peter Pan, who caused him to lose his left hand. He is as arrogant as a pirate can be, but hides away when the crocodile comes close. With the Heartless' powers, he can travel to many other worlds. '' '''Part 2' The pirate with a grudge against Peter Pan, who caused him to lose his hand to the crocodile. He threw in his lot with Maleficent and the Heartless, but ended up being chased over the horizon by the crocodile. '' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A pirate who holds a grudge against Peter Pan. Hook kidnapped Wendy to lure Peter out. Normally proud, Hook falls to pieces the moment the crocodile that took his hand shows up. Riku's Story A pirate of Neverland. Hook appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. In Battle Quotes *"Blast you, Peter Pan!" *"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." *"I'll get you for this!" *"Shut up!" *"P-p-Peter Pan-- Blast you!" *"Curse you, Peter Pan!" *''"I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do!"'' Trivia * Captain Hook is the only member of Maleficent's group not to return in the second game, although the rest of them, excluding Oogie Boogie and possible Hades, don't seem to remember her. A possible reason being that since Capain Hook wasn't killed, (he was chased off by Tick Tock Croc) he couldn't be brought back to life, thus not being able to return. He will however appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Captain Hook and Hades are the only Disney villains in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories to use sleights *Sora can leave the boss battle with Hook anytime by walking into a door on the ship, and returning to the battle will have Hook at the same health as when you left. Category: Disney characters Category: Neverland Category: Villains Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters